Azanûlinbar-Dûm
Inhabitants: 100 % Naugrim. *Population: 480 *Origin: First delved around TA 1000 *Purpose: The exploitation of mineral wealth in the Emyn Angren. *Symbol: Crossed Axes above an Anvil :Azanulinbar-dûm is the principal mansion of the Dwarves of the Iron Hills and the seat of Lord Fulla III. :The halls of Azan serve as the homes,workshops,and mines of the Dwarves of Rhovanion. :Few outsiders have seen the interior,which is rumored to be a stern beautiful placefull of crystals carved by both Naugrim and water. :Azan is but a splinter group of a distant House of Naugrim in the East about which little is known. ::::::::::::::::-the Ethelesbók The Dwarves of the Iron Hills had spent centuries perfecting Azanulinbar-dûm'', their mansion near the headwaters of the river Carnen (S. "Redwater"). Though it could not of course compare wi th Khazad-dûm, "Azan" was nevertheless quite beautiful. The walls and floors were either of smoothly dressed or beautifully carved stone and crystal. Most ceilings were high and carved so that they appeared vaulted. Magical Dwarven lamps filled the city with a soft radiance, and there were many beautiful fountains; wherever one went in Azan, one could always hear the sound of running water. Like all traditional Dwarven doors, the doors of Azan were virtually impossible to detect when shut. All of the doors and portculli of the city had been enchanted so that it was impossible to affect them with an undoor or a portal spell. In addition, it was impossible to teleport through one of the doors or portculli. In addition to the usual defenses, the Dwarves of Azan had constructed seven watch chambers which looked out onto the surrounding countryside. Each was manned by a single Dwarf in seven-hour shif ts. In case of an attack, the guard could raise the alarm (by means of speaking tube) without leaving his post. The stairs leading to these watch chambers were trapped, and could b e collapsed at a moments notice. There were seven residential areas within the city, one for each of the seven clans. Each area on the layout marked as a residence was therefore a group of residences rather than a single Dwarven home. '''1.Main Entrance. 2.Cart Road. 3.Portcullis. 4.Pit Trap. This trap covers the en tire 70' diameter of the circular chamber. When the trap is "set" (unlocked), anyone or anything weighing over 84 lbs. will cause the counterweighted floor block to rotate down into a wall space. Anyone in the circular chamber will fall 40' onto a floor covered with three-foot iron spikes; the pit is tapered to a forty-foot diamet er at the bottom. This trap, controlled by a lever concealed in the wall to the south, is Very Hard to detect; Hard to disarm; and Hard to avoid. 5.Ceiling Trap. When sprung (either by 84 lbs. of weight on the floor or manually from a concealed lever in the wall, Very Hard to perceive or disarm), this trap causes a block of stone 30' long and the width of the corridor (16') to drop from the ceilin g, mashing to a ribbon-like pulp anyone or anything below it and effectively block- ing the corridor. 6.Guard Room. Four guards are on duty here at all times in rotating four-hour shifts. 7.Murder Holes. These are accessible from the guard room (#6) by an iron ladder set into the wall, which leads up to a small chamber atop the main passageway. 8.Crossbow and Ballistae Slits. 9.Storeroom. These chambers hold most of the stores for the complex, and are stacked with casks of water and wine, sacks of grain, and barrels of dried meats and vegetables. 10.Loading area. Four carts can unload here. 11.Mines. 12.Forge. 13.Workshop. 14.Crafthall. 15 Armor Stores. This large, circular chamber (130' diameter) holds the majority of the weapons and armor of the Dwarves of Azan, carefully stored in shelves, racks, and chests. 16.Residential complex. The typical Dwarf-lodging consists of a 10' x 10' living area with a smaller adjoining storage room. 17.Hall of columns. This room contains a large cistern holding an emergency water supply. 18.Recreation. 19.Small chapel of Aule. This sacred chamber is vaulted in glittering obsidian, and illuminated by torches on the wall below. 20.Main chapel of Aule. Even more beautiful and sacred than the adjoining smaller chapel, this chamber's vaulted roof is laced with gold filigree, and supported by rows of white marble columns. Hundreds of bright torches flood the huge room with glowing light 21.Hall of Writing. Walls are inscribed with the history of the Tribe of Balli Stonehand. 22.Chamber of Records. Legal documents and record of business transactions are kept here. 23.Library. This vast chamber contai ns fourteen alcoves; seven are devoted to Dwarven craft, and seven to Dwarven history. 24.Scriptorium. 25.Assembly Hall. Here the Dwarves gather to trade or discuss issues. 26.Hall of Balli. (Council Chamber) 27.Durin's Chamber. The deeds of Durin the Deathless are inscribed upon the wall here. 28.Great Armor Stores. This room contains a large assortment of extraordinary magical arms and armor. 29.Watch Chamber. In each of these rooms, three Dwarves keep watch for trouble in the main entry corri- dor; more may be summoned when necessary 30.Guest Quarters. These rooms are large and comfort- ably furnished. Each has a large hearth set into one wall. 31.Hall of Feasting. 32.Kitchens. 33.Reception Room. Here visitors await the audience of the King. 34.Throne Room. The grandiose ceremonial chambers of the King, where official business is conducted. 35.Treasury. This room is lined with huge stone chests carved from the same rock as the walls and therefore absolutely immovable. These chests hold the bulk of Azan's most precious wealth, a vast store of precious metals, gems, and finely-worked objects. 36.Royal apartments. The King's sumptuously fur- nished bedroom, lounge, and library. 37.Dungeon. This room holds twenty small (6' square) cells. 38.Antechamber. 39.Royal Tomb. This low, unlit chamber holds the stone sarcophagi of past Kings. 40. Side chamber. Reserved for relatives of the royal family. 41.Clan tomb. Similar to the Roya l Tomb (#39), this adjacent room houses the burial cairns of the King's clan. 42.Secret Exit. This narrow corridor leads half a mile to a 2' x 3' hidden door in an east-facing slope (Very Hard to detect from the outside). Category:Mine Category:Delving Category:Dwarves Category:Rhovanion Category:Rhun Category:Iron hills